1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to fluorine-containing carboxylic acid compounds, methods of producing fluorine-containing carboxylic acid compounds, and methods of producing 3-(2-chloro-2-fluorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylic acid compounds using said fluorine-containing carboxylic acid compounds.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,457 discloses certain types of 3-(2-chloro-2-fluorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate ester compounds having pesticidal activity.
Canadian unexamined Patent Publication 2006835 A discloses a method of producing the 3-(2-chloro-2-fluorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylic acid portion of said compounds, which is shown in the following formula: ##STR2## The method of the Canadian Patent fails to be thoroughly advantageous in that said method is not additionally favorable to produce 3-(2-chloro-2-fluorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylic acid compounds, such as the ester compounds thereof. In addition, said method of the Canadian Patent fails to be thoroughly advantageous at an industrial scale. For example, the method of the Canadian Patent typically subjects chrysanthemate esters to ozonolysis, in order to produce the starting aldehyde compound of said method. The ozonolysis for the method of the Canadian Patent utilizes the explosive substance of ozone. Further, the method of the Canadian Patent also uses agents which are difficult to industrially manage, such as triphenylphosphine.